


Cheesecake Factory

by Ian_the_Lame



Series: Cheesecake Recipes [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Lame/pseuds/Ian_the_Lame
Summary: A collection of promptless Tumblr one shots for following Tikki and Plagg.





	1. Fall into Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandboy Spoilers.

Plagg grabbed Tikki's pale white hand. "Hey there sugarcube."

"Ugh, Plagg." Her blue eyes rolled. She snatched her hand away and sidestepped away from him. "I told you to stop calling me that. I don't go around calling you smelly sock."

A grin graced his bronzed face. "Well you should."

"That's gross." Her nose wrinkled. Her fingers played with the marker that the sweet little girl, Marinette, had given her when she left for the day. She would cherish it. After all, Tikki loved to babysit her when her baker parents were busy.

"It could be our thing. I call you sugarcube and you call me smelly sock." He said playfully.

"Nope. Not going to happen." She giggled.

"Ah, whatever." He frowned. "It totally could have been our thing."

"But it's not."

"We could be the power couple to end power couples."

"And here I thought you were rooting for that little boy you babysit."

"Psh, that's next generation." He waved the comment off, flicking the cheese Adrien had given him into his mouth. His emerald green eyes stared at Tikki's hand for a moment. There was no doubt in his mind that if he reached for her, she would push him away.

"Whatever you say Tomcat."

"Well that's not as good a nickname but I guess I'll take it."

She smiled widely at that. Her smile could light up all the streetlights in Paris if she tried. For once her hand reached for his. It was like the light of day reaching for the depots of the night.

"Hurry up or we'll be late."

"As if I ever cared about being on time." Plagg said teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also take requests for new chapters.


	2. Absent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this is the after effect of Hamilton

Tikki gripped the letter in her gloved hand. How long had she been waiting to hear from him again? How long had she been waiting in the cold of winter for him to return home?

"Plagg..." She whispered.

He had vanished again. Gone from her sights when her back was turned. This always seemed to happen. He had so much work to do. He couldn't, no he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't ever slow down.

"How long must I wait this time?" Tikki could see her own breath as she asked the cool night sky. "How long until you come home for good?"

Even when he said he would be back, it was never enough. He was always busy. Busy with what even? The war had ended, why couldn't he just stay home? Why couldn't they just live some kind of happily ever after like in a child's book?

"Everything I ever do, I do for you."

But this words seemed like a false promise. If only he could stop doing everything for a mere moment so she could hold him in her arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also take requests for chapters. Other than that its just what I have time to scribble.


	3. Papa Plagg and Little Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Cheesecake. Intermission with Plagg and *cough* Adrien *cough*. From the discontinued blue bells Au.  
> *Requested

“Papa. Papa!” The young Chat Noir called to Plagg, bounding through the mounds of snow.

Plagg couldn’t keep up with the five-year old’s energy. The little blonde had run circles around him since being let outside. It was cold, snowing, and slick, Plagg just couldn’t understand why he wanted to be around the tree so badly. 

With a shiver, he pulled his cloak closer against is dark skin. He wished he would have taken Tikki’s advice on covering his unruly hair with the dark knit cap that she had made him. But no, he had complained it looked too much like their adoptive son’s hat and decided just to suffer.

“Papa!” Chat wailed. Sliding on the slick patches of ice.

“What are you doing?” Plagg called to him, his green cat-like eyes narrowed as his son smashed face first into a snowdrift.

The boy pulled his head from the snow, his nose, and cheeks, red as he sniffled. “Play with me!”

“No.” The black-haired man laughed.

The only response he received from his son was a sloppily made snowball to the face. “What do you think you’re doing Chat?” Plagg yelled. Another snowball whizzed past his head as he dipped his ungloved hand into the flakes of white. “That was a perfect example of how to not do things.”

Chat gasped as the snowball hit him in the chest. His gleeful giggles rang out through the field as he ducked behind a snowdrift. He may have missed his dad with the second snowball, but he had gotten the grumpy man to finally play with him. Maybe next time he could do something not right and get his mama, Tikki, to play with them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests for chapters. If not then I update with whatever is on my mind when I have time.


	4. When You Think of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you want to write canon and end up with your PowerSwap, Natural Powers, Reverse Love Square, Human Au.

“You know?” Chaton Noir whispered into his ear. Her dark tail flicking lightly against the brick of the rooftop as she walked. “You could totally trust me with your identity. Who would I even tell? This kitten has her lips sealed.”

 

“Yeah, you're right.” Plagg rolled his eyes behind his spotted mask. “But it's not that I don't trust you. It's that I don't know if we should trust each other so completely. I mean, what if Hawkmoth finds out, or even worse akumatizes one of us?”

 

“I'm not worried about being controlled by Hawkmoth.” She said lightly. “As long as I have you here, I know you'd come for me at even the darkest of times.”

 

“Is that another of your flirtatious jokes?”

 

She stopped walking. “It wasn't. You might think you're all dark and mysterious under that mask, but really, to me you are like a ball of light.”

 

Plagg felt a blush engulf his face from her words. Even if Chaton was a flirt most times, she had such a way with words. 

 

“Lucky Bug…” Her blue eyes focused on him. “Won't you trust me to come to your rescue in your darkest hour?”

 

“Look, Chaton…”

 

“Maybe another time.” She finished for him. Those weren't the words he was going to use. But when she said it, those words felt like a promise that he would have to one day see through. 

 

“Do you have plans tonight?” Plagg asked lightly. His family wouldn't even notice his absence. They were busy trying to take care of his sick younger brother. 

 

“Only the ones I make with you.” She threw him a wink, making him blush again. His heart pounded loudly.

 

Why did he have to love her so much? Why did he have to love the biggest flirt in Paris?

 

“Maybe we could do an extra patrol today.” His green eyes flickered away from her red hair. It looked soft, and fluffy. A cute little bob of red with black streaks. 

 

“Sure. I take the east, you take the west, and we meet at the Eiffel tower?” She suggested.

 

That was their usual plan when Hawkmoth wasn't attacking them. And if they ever found trouble…

 

“Or we could patrol together.”

 

“Look who's flirting now.” She said with a teasing grin. 

 

“I'm not flirting.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I just…”

 

“If you're lonely just say something Lucky Bug.” 

 

“Whatever Chaton, I'm not flirting with you and I'm not lonely.”

 

“Oh?” Plagg didn't need to see her to know that grin she probably had on her face. “I guess I'll see you at the Eiffel tower then.”

 

“Wait!” He turned to see her sprinting away. He could hear her delighted giggles in the evening air. 

 

Plagg ran his covered fingers through his black hair. “Damn it. Why do you have to be such a pain, Chaton?”

 

_ Why do you have to be so perfect? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests and Blah.


End file.
